Lean On Me
by destiny's sweet melody
Summary: Five times someone forced Eve to rely on David, and one time she didn't mind it so much. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Underworld_ series or anything recognizable in this story.

A/N: I've been watching Underworld: Awakening a lot this week, and Eve has sort of grown on me. I wanted to write a fic starring her and this is what came out. Inspired by the fact that Selene kind of forces Eve to go with David twice in the movie.

Also my very first Five Plus One story!

* * *

**Summary:** Five times someone forced Eve to rely on David, and one time she didn't mind it so much. One-shot.

* * *

**Lean On Me**

**Selene**

It wasn't really her mother's fault. There was, after all, the fact that she didn't _know_ that she was her daughter.

It shouldn't have hurt when the man with her (_Father?_ No, much too young for that) asked if she knew her and her mother responded with a resolute "No."

It shouldn't have hurt but it did, because she was only twelve years old and knew no comfort outside of Lida and was desperate for her mother's love. All those stories Lida told her, about princesses guarded by dragons and heroes questing through wastelands, mothers were always loving and gentle. It probably shouldn't have come as a surprise that a vampire wouldn't be quite like that, but the look of steely distrust was still a punch to the gut.

Despite that there was still a little thrill of happiness when her mother said, "We can't leave her here."

She almost smiled. Her mother wanted to protect her! Perhaps not out of love or maternal instinct, but it still meant she was a good enough person to not leave a little girl alone in the lycans' den.

She almost jumped up to her feet to go with them. She _did_ run towards them, arms outstretched and a smile tugging on her lips. And then her mother sidestepped her and gave her a little shove towards her male companion. She stumbled into his arms, surprise and new disappointment schooling her features into blankness.

He put his arms around her, supporting her weight and all but dragging her with them.

It wasn't until later, in a flurry of fighting and lycans and blood, that she learned that her mother was named Selene and the man was named David.

* * *

**Detective Sebastian**

If there was one thing Selene was stubborn about, to the point that she'd be willing to put Eve's safety second, it was finding Michael.

It wasn't safe for them in the city anymore. The revelation of lycans running Antigen brought public hysteria to a new height. They were another disaster away from a third purge; and, honestly, whenever Selene was angry a disaster was bound to follow. Everyone thought they should leave, if not for the safety of the species then for Eve's sake.

But it was _because_ Selene wanted to keep Eve safe that she refused to leave her in some safe house in the countryside. She couldn't bring herself to trust anyone else with Eve's safety.

Eve couldn't bring herself to fault her mother for that.

Still, when Detective Sebastian finally managed to track down Michael and told Selene that the lycans _and_ the humans were closing in on him, she knew she couldn't take her daughter with her into battle. She may be destined to be stronger than all of them, but she was still only twelve years old.

And that was how Eve found herself having dinner with Sebastian in his apartment.

"I'm surprised you didn't accompany my mother into battle." She told him after sipping the bag of blood her mother left her. He always seemed to her like one of those knights in the stories Lida used to tell her. Human and yet unafraid to fight the monsters, and somehow managed to come out alive at the end.

"I'm surprised _you_ didn't follow her." He smiled at her knowingly around a bite of canned ravioli. She supposed that he did know her, one of the few people that did, and she allowed him the smile and simply continued eating. She didn't want to have to explain that the idea of meeting her father was even more frightening than her escape from Antigen. It wasn't that she was afraid of him... she just couldn't deal with much more disappointment.

It was past midnight, both of them wide awake and watching some old cheesy romance movie, when David crashed through the window. His clothes were torn and his body bloody. His eyes blazed blue as his chest heaved with exertion. He explained that the battle went south really quickly. Selene was reunited with Michael but they were pinned by the two opposing forces.

Both she and Sebastian jumped to their feet without hesitation, and simultaneously looked at each other disbelievingly.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" He asked her with a tone of incredulity.

"To help my parents." She responded with a tone of resoluteness.

"You don't even know where they are. Besides, you're just a child."

"I could find them. Besides, you're just a human."

It was a low blow, but also the truth they both knew. "A human with a lot of guns. Besides, I have a lot of contacts that can help. I promised your mother I'd keep you safe." He said as he took weapons out of drawers and hidden compartments. He more or less ignored her outraged look. Then he turned to David. "Take care of her."

"I will." David promised, and she wasn't sure which one of them she was angrier with.

Sebastian hadn't taken two steps out the door before she cut her arm and offered the blood to David. At his questioning glance she raised a brow. "You need to heal faster so we can go after them."

He only hesitated for a few seconds. He _could_ take care of her and go help, after all.

* * *

**Thomas**

Thomas had never really learned to like her. The coven leader was a bit of a xenophobe and didn't really like her, or her hybrid father, or her mother's human friend, or her mother for that matter. Well, maybe it had less to do with species and more to do with the fact that they have forever been imprinted onto his mind as the people that brought death onto his coven, and more importantly, to his son.

Never mind the fact that David was alive and followed Selene like a puppy and was more than willing to play baby sitter to Eve. David seemed to think Selene was an invincible warrior goddess (and, ok, Eve sometimes thought that too) and followed her every order to the letter. Even when that order was somewhat rudely, "You are not old enough to partake in coven negotiations." Made even ruder by the fact that she then turned around and told Eve to follow her into the council chamber.

But Thomas only frowned and forbade her from entering. She was only fourteen, descendant of Alexander Corvinus or not.

He almost spat the words to David, "Keep her away from the council."

David didn't so much as blink. He simply threw his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the firing range.

* * *

**Michael**

Her father adored her. Where her mother failed emotionally, he made up for it times ten. Selene was all gentle brushes and quiet words of encouragement, Michael was all bear hugs and sugary sweet doting. They didn't have much time to be a family; what with the lycans still trying to use their DNA to improve themselves, the humans still trying to wipe both species out of existence, and most of the vampire covens still seeing her mother as a traitor.

There was even _less_ time for romance.

"My father said _what?_" Eve asked, glaring at David.

"He asked me to watch over you while he went out with Selene." He answered dutifully.

Eve continued glaring. She didn't believe him one bit! "Why would he not want me to go with them?"

He looked at her confusedly for a second, and then realization dawned on his face. His eyes widened and his jaw actually fell open before he forced it closed. "You _can't_ be serious, you're sixteen years old. You must know about..." He trailed off and made a vague gesture with his hands.

Was this some sort of trick? "Know about what?"

David actually blushed, and looked for all the world as if she were about to shoot him with UV bullets. "I think this is something your parents should tell you about... or Sebastian... or Olivia... or anybody other than me, really!"

That just made it all more confusing. "Just tell me!" She demanded, and maybe it was the fact that she looked so much like Selene, or that she was almost as strong as her father, or that she was deadlier than a Death Dealer with a gun, but David looked like he was about to give in.

Except he didn't get the chance, because for the first time in months her second sight activated and she could see through her father's eyes and...

David watched her eyes go wide, her skin turn crimson, and her mouth fall open in a little shriek. He had watched her face all types of horrors without batting an eyelash, but at the moment she looked as if she were facing death itself.

She lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in his chest as she babbled nonsense. All he could make out was "Mom... dad... _what_ are they doing?" But it was enough for him to understand.

He laughed somewhat hysterically and smoothed her hair down soothingly. "You poor thing." He had almost forgotten that psychic link she had with her parents. It had come in handy for communicating if they were ever separated during battles, but suddenly he was aware of all its down falls.

He held her until she calmed down, which was hopefully longer than she was linked up to her parents. When she was done he sat her down and gave her a bag of blood.

"So, you see, when a man and a woman have very special feelings for each other..."

* * *

**Olivia**

Eve knew she was special, first female of her kind and all that. She knew there was more to being a hybrid than just drinking blood and tearing off heads, but those were just the more useful aspects in the past few years.

There was the psychic link with her parents, for one thing. It was extremely useful most of the time, but after that spectacular disaster last week...

No sixteen year old girl deserved to learn about sex from a front row seat to her parents' tryst followed by an incredibly awkward conversation with her best friend.

That brought her to Olivia, the coven's doctor and expert on all things supernatural. Olivia herself wasn't what you'd call magically endowed, but she was knowledgeable enough to help Eve understand and therefore control her psychic link. When she was near her parents, or at least knew where they are, she could only access it through great effort. But when they were separated or she didn't know where they were it activated without her consent. It was a defense mechanism, an instinctive urge to protect and be protected. It was probably because of her isolated upbringing, Olivia explained, that she was so desperate to hold on to her family that whenever she didn't have them in her direct sight her psychic link automatically searched for them.

That was a start. She could control it a little better knowing that. Now, Michael and Selene's "alone time" was "I don't want to know where they are or what they're doing" time in her mind.

And Olivia was an excellent teacher. Ancient and wise but gentle in a way that Thomas could never hope to be. She helped her with her power and also began teaching her how to heal. Before then, Eve had never believed she could be anything other than a destroyer. It was... nice.

Then came the day that the coven's new hide out was attacked.

Her natural instinct was to attack. She didn't hesitate to pick up a gun and charge head first into the fray, or to transform into her hybrid form when she ran out of ammo. It was without thinking that she drifted towards Olivia, tending to the wounded.

"How can I help?" She asked, ignoring the chunks of flesh stuck under her fingernails. She didn't want to be nothing but a destroyer.

"Continue fighting," Olivia didn't look up from what she was doing, "defend the coven."

"But I can save them!" Her voice was raw with emotion she never allowed herself to admit even in her mind.

Then Olivia did look up at her. She had a gash over her left eye, bleeding and raw, her face was pale but her eyes were focused as she stared at her student determinedly. "You _are_ saving them. Drive back the lycans." Her eyes drifted to somewhere over Eve's shoulder. "You, help her."

"I will." It wasn't really a surprise to hear David's voice behind her.

He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back towards the battle. His presence beside her was an anchor as her mind tried to drift to a thousand different directions.

She could save them. She could save her parents, and David, and Olivia. She could save everyone.

* * *

**Glimmer**

Glimmer was all kinds of awesome. She was beautiful, with a full lush body and bouncy blonde curls. She was intelligent, brilliant with strategies and a polyglot. She was elegant and perfect at negotiations. She had Selene's respect as a warrior, and Thomas' favor as a future coven leader.

Eve _hated_ her.

Glimmer had never been anything but respectful towards her, if not nice. As perfect as she was, it didn't seem to be an act, she really _was_ all those things and kind-hearted to boot! That was probably why Eve hated her even more.

Because she was perfect and when she strolled into the coven two years earlier, everybody just accepted her as the godsend she was. Eve had been around for eight years and some people _still_ looked at her with a mixture of distrust and curiosity. Because she trained hard every day to prove to her mother she was strong and all she got in return was a nod and a "You can still improve." Because she had even bothered to ask David for Thomas' birthday so she could get him a gift (Sebastian seemed to enjoy it) and all she got in return was a sneer and the reminder that it was nonsensical to celebrate every single birthday when you do not age and can live for centuries.

Eve _tried_, Glimmer didn't, and yet Glimmer was the one everyone loved.

But, if she was honest at least to herself, the thing that really pushed it was the fact that Glimmer was always _there_ whenever they fought. Not in the front lines with her parents, or in the perimeter of the coven like Thomas or Olivia. No, she was near Eve, and being near Eve meant she was near David, because David _always_ backed Eve up.

Except for recently, because it was easier to fight with Glimmer, a gun-wielding vampire like himself, than with Eve, an uncontrollable hybrid like... well, no one really. Her dad had better control than she did.

"Rip his head off, David!" Glimmer snarled. Glimmer did this thing, sometimes, in battle where she went from the perfect, controlled vampire princess to a bloodthirsty serial killer. It was kind of scary, honestly.

David was currently fighting whip to claw with a larger than average lycan, the ground around them littered with the bodies of smaller beta wolves. A flip of the wrist wrapped the silver whip around the giant wolf man's throat and a forceful tug later the head flew clean off.

Glimmer cheered and ran to wrap herself around David in a celebratory hug. David allowed it. Eve glowered. The sight of Glimmer's arms and legs fitted snugly around David was almost as bad as watching her parents have sex.

She was too busy staring, but trying to will away her sight, to notice the lycan until he had rammed into her. She shrieked more in anger than in fear, she could handle a lycan, but she had landed awkwardly, her arms pinned under her body and she couldn't do anything but watch as the lycan bit into her shoulder. She writhed and screamed and tried to push him off. The pain made it harder to transform.

"No!" David sounded absolutely enraged and she felt a chunk of her flesh fly off as the lycan was ripped off her.

She was only vaguely aware of the lycan running off into the distance. All she could focus on was David's face hovering over, looking at her like she was the only important thing in the world.

"Stay with her, I've got this." Glimmer ordered before taking off after her prey.

David didn't seem to notice.

He cut his wrist and offered it to her. At her questioning gaze he said, "You need to heal faster so I can get you home safe."

She only hesitated for a few seconds. He wasn't a healer like Olivia but the basic principle was the same.

She would have denied that the feeling of drinking his blood was nearly erotic (she had learned a few things since she was sixteen) if it wasn't for the fact that she saw a shiver go through his body.

* * *

A/N: So, I read somewhere that David was meant to be a surrogate father for Eve, but I didn't really get that from the film. Don't get me wrong, I didn't get any romantic subtext either, but this is what happens when you don't want to create an OC! Although my traitorous brain decided it liked this fic enough that it is now shipping them, in fan fiction at least.

Yea, Glimmer is totally based on the one from the _Hunger Games_. Except for the kind-hearted part; although, who's to say she wasn't kind-hearted when wasn't in a death match?

This is my first Underworld fic, so I would really appreciate some reviews!

~ Destiny's Sweet Melody


End file.
